


beautiful bride

by prankingteapot



Series: fire emblem [5]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Fingering, Oral Sex, Wedding Night, reader POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 05:48:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19192987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prankingteapot/pseuds/prankingteapot
Summary: It’s you and bride!Lyn’s wedding night.





	beautiful bride

**Author's Note:**

> i got bride lyn in heroes recently and finally got around to writing something for the occasion! my collaborator and i have been talking about writing this idea for ages. reader is unspecified gender so anyone can read it.

* * *

You sighed as you slumped into a chair, worn out from the festivities but still brimming with absolute elation. It was your wedding night, and the order of heroes had thrown you an extravagant wedding for you and your bride. The day had been very long, but it had flown by, and now you were finally alone with her in your room. She had started to decompress across your shared room in front of the mirror, starting first with undressing from the beautiful dress she’d been wearing.

“I’m beat,” you say, your head falling back to rest on the back of the chair, your heavy eyelids closing. “But today was just great.”

You grinned with your eyes still shut as you felt your bride climb up and sit herself on your lap. Opening your eyes slowly, they popped the rest of the way open when you actually saw her. 

She had on a pretty green lacy bra that showcased her generous bust, and a matching pair of lacy panties. Your eyes ate up the beautiful sight of her (and that wasn’t the only thing of hers you wanted to eat up). 

“You’re not too tired to spend a little time as a newly married couple with me, are you?” she asked in a sultry tone, and you shake your head. 

“Of course I’m not,” you reply, all the feeling of tiredness suddenly dissipating. 

“Good,” she said, and that was the last thing either of you would say for a while. She lifted her hands to your face, cupping your cheeks and bringing you two into an instantly passionate kiss. Her tongue pressed into your mouth, and you could taste the champagne that had been served at the wedding. You were a bit surprised at how much you had seen Lyn consume, but weren’t worried about it now, as it seemed to be a good aid for what you were about to do. 

Kissing her back and bringing your tongue into it, you got a moan from Lyn. Her hands were still cupping your cheeks, but yours were free to roam; you moved them from the chair’s arms to Lyn’s body, trailing them slowly up her sides until you were behind her back. For as short as you saw it and as pretty as it was, you thought it would look a lot better on your bedroom floor, so you fumbled with the snap until it came looks, and spilled her breasts free. It didn’t disrupt the kiss, but your feelsy hands on her newly-freed breasts did. Kneading and squeezing them as you kissed earned some more moans between kisses from her mouth and the added pleasure of feeling her grind against your legs, until she pulled away, causing you to be surprised.

“Okay, that’s enough warm up,” she said, panting slightly. “I need more now.” 

You nodded; this wouldn’t be the first time you two had slept together, but it felt even more special now that you were married. She had started to get up off your lap, but you grabbed her wrist. 

“No need to move, we can do it here,” you suggested, and she thought about it a moment before nodding. Moving off your lap so you could get up, she quickly sat back down on the chair, and you kneeled in front. She spread her legs, her panties covered snatch revealed to you, and the heavy smell of arousal and equally arousing large wet spot covering the crotch caused you to not be able to control yourself any longer. You brought your hands up to the waistband of them and tugged them down, and she lifted her hips slightly, allowing you to slide them down. You abandoned removing her panties any more the moment you got the first glance of her pussy, diving in between her legs, causing her to squeal.

You were dimly aware of her hand nestling itself in your hair, but nothing else mattered as you got the first taste of her. She was very wet, and with quick strokes of your tongue, you drank down her nectar from the source. 

Moving up a bit after getting what you could, you focused on the most important part of her, her clit. Flicking your tongue over it quickly caused her to squeal, before it turned into a string of moans and groans as you kept it up. Bringing a hand up, you teased her slightly by trailing it slowly on her thigh as you continued eating her out, giving a little squeeze. You couldn’t keep it up for long though, and soon it was where you’d meant to have it, poised at her quivering entrance. Tentatively using your pointer finger, you gently started pressing it inside her, immediately feeling her tunnel squeeze around it as a heavenly moan from above encouraged you. A second finger immediately followed the first in, settling inside her. 

You wrapped your lips around her clit as you started slowly pumping her fingers, assaulting her on both fronts. 

“O-oh, gods!” 

You built up the rhythm with your fingers a bit, pumping more quickly and loving the feel of them being squeezed. With a start, you realized that her thighs were pressing against your ears, and that was alright. If you went out with your head buried between Lyn’s legs, that’s just how it was gonna be. 

You wanted to at least give her one more orgasm if she was attempting to smother you, so with that goal in mind, you pressed on, pumping your fingers and eating her pussy like it was your last meal. Curving your fingers slightly to press against the top wall of her tunnel, her body suddenly lit up, brought to orgasm with a scream of your name and a squirting orgasm. You kept pumping, your hand and face covered with her juices as she writhed above you, her body overtaken with wild waves of pleasure. 

After what felt like forever, the hand in your hair loosened, and Lyn’s screams became pants, her body finally settling down from the explosive orgasm. When she was finished, you looked up, heart skipping a beat at her flushed and pleasure ridden face. You shot her a smile that she returned, still gasping for breath.

“Wow, that was great,” she said, and you felt a pang of pride in your heart.

“Shall we officially consummate the marriage, now?” you ask, and she immediately nodded. Standing up (and ignoring the slightly annoying feeling from your half-asleep legs), you leaned in to pick her up, bridal style, before carrying her over to the bed and placing her on it. 

Spread out in front of you like this, already one orgasm deep and surely ready for the next few you were going to give her, you gave her a smirk, glad that the rooms you were all given were sound-proof.  

**Author's Note:**

> sorry it was short and had an ambiguous ending, but thanks for reading!


End file.
